Harry Riddle
by DaphneandBellatrixPotter
Summary: Starts off during the third task only this time Harry has a secret. No pairing yet.
1. Chapter 1

Harry RiddleI wrote this so long ago and than I forgot about it. I hope you like it.

Harry was running around looking for the cup it seemed all too easy for him and that made him glad. He saw the cup the same time he saw Cedric he just left of him and that brought Harry real joy.

He grabbed the cup and the next thing he knew he was in the graveyard as his grandfather. Harry looked around and when he was not paying attention Wormtail took him and tied him to the grave stone.

Wormtail brought out his father and put him in a black cauldron. Wormtail than started the ritual, it called for bone of the father, flesh of a servant, and blood of the enemy but the same ritual would work with blood of the son. So when Wormtail said, "blood the enemy forcefully taken," Harry whispered "blood of the son willingly given" he next thing Harry knew his father was coming out of the cauldron.

Lord Voldemort has finally risen.

He was about to touch Wormtail's mark when Harry got an idea and called "Wait!"

Voldemort turned around "Oh, look what we have here the boy who lived, Harry Potter." He said in a soft sadistic tone.

Harry just laughed softly and spoke in Parseltounge "I am not a Potter just recently I found out some interesting things. If you want to know I have a journal in my robe that you can read."

Voldemort took it out at the bottom it read Lily Potter he looked up and said, "Why would I want to read the mudbloods journal?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Just open it."

Voldemort did so and his eye widened when it read the name Lily Riddle at the top. He started to read it. "_1979, December 13__th_I just found out today I am pregnant and because I am in hiding like Tom had me do, I can't tell him. I am to close to Dumbledore like Tom wanted and I can get him to tell me anything. I am now playing James Potter's wife he thinks I am pregnant with his child. _1981, October 21__st_ It has be to long since I last wrote in this I can't wait to see Tom again it is going to be so soon it is almost November 1st and we will be together again. _1981, October 30__th_ It is Halloween tomorrow I will see Tom again and he will meet his son I named him Harry Marvolo Riddle but people think his name is Harry James Potter. It is getting late and I need to go put Harry to bed. Love Lily Riddle"

Tom thought back to all the days they had together how good they were he remembers the day he told her she had to go in to hiding. He also remembers the day he attacked the Potters though he never remembered Lily's face it was like it was blocked in his head. He stood there for a while before looking at Harry again and said, "So you are my son?"

"Yes I am and I have been trying for two and a half years to find a smart way to bring you back," Harry said smiling. "But it looks like you did yourself. I have a plan, that's the reason that I stopped you from calling the Death Eaters, do you want to here it?"

Tom thought for a minute before saying, "I would love to."

"Ok this is what you do, you should know that Snape is no yours, and he will tell Dumbledore the minute you touch that mark, so you need to wait. I have been working on Occulmency and I am very good at it along with Legilimency so I can fake any memories. I need to return to Hogwarts looking like shit," Seeing his fathers eyebrows raise disapprovingly, he says, "sorry, but I need go back seeming confused like I have been obliviated. Dumbledore will look into my mind see what he thinks happened which will be what would have happened if you weren't my father."

"And what would have happened?" his father asked in a strained tone as if dreading the answer.

"Well I am extremely powerful so we would have dueled I would have gotten away some how because I am just so good," Harry said in a smug tone. "Anyway, I will deny everything and that will keep the Ministry on my side. Dumbledore will tell everyone that you are back and then they will start to think he is loosing it. He will start his Order to protect me and will most likely bring me to the H.Q. I will then know what they are planning and who is in there. I will have power, you can get more people, and Dumbledore will lose his power. So what do you think?"

Tom stared wide-eyed at his son, "You are really my son. How are you not in Slytherin?"

"Well," Harry said smirking. "Dumbledore cursed the Hat so it would put me in Gryffindor."

"Ok, well I think that idea should work. What's first?" his father asked.

"I need to do some spells with my wand so it seems like we fought, then I need to look like I am hurt, then you will have to call the Death Eaters but not before I leave. So I will go, you call the Death Eaters so it looks like while you are calling them I got away. So should we start, oh, you might want to wipe that rats memory of this. I would really like to stay in touch but we can't see each other. We have the connection so we can talk, and I will mail you, and if everything goes as planed we can have you in power and Dumbledore out of power by next year."

Tom felt so proud that he had a son like himself and did what he thought he would never do, he went up to his son and hugged him, "You will make me so proud. I am glad to see you do no hold a grudge if I knew it was your mother I would never of killed her."

Harry hugged him back and said, "I always wanted a father. And I think that I know a way to get mother back but I will tell you over the summer, thank you dad."

"Your welcome son," Tom said. "You better get going."

"Ok, bye dad," Harry said and he started to make himself look like he is hurt and in pain.

"Goodbye and good luck dad," Harry said right before he graded the portkey and his father touched the dark mark. Harry felt everything spinning right before he hit the ground and everything went black.

**Review! I will write more that way and check out some of my other stories. Thanks. **

**~DaphneandBellatrixPotter~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Fan-fiction readers, sorry I have not been updating my stories.

Sorry I failed a class in school this year and have to take it in summer school.

I am also taking a class for next year so that I can graduate.

I am slowly working on my stories but it will take me a lot of time. Sorry again for not up dating that often.

One thing that you should know is that I just read one of the best stories you should read it to. It is slash and Harry has a twin but it is so good so you should just check it out. It is called Not the Only One, By Saix's and Xemnas's heart.

Review so that there will be more Updates.

Thank you for your patients and all of your reviews. I will try to update soon.

**~DaphneandBellatrixPotter~**


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry hit the ground, everyone around him started to scream, Dumbledore ran up to him and started to wake him so that he would wake up. "Harry what happened? Harry tell me what is wrong?"

All Harry could say was, "Back" before he passed out again.

Dumbledore knew what it meant and said out loud "Voldemort's back! He's back, he is the one who hurt Harry, and we need to do something."

Everyone drew a breath, before the Minister yelled, "That is a lie there is no way HE is back!"

Harry heard all this and tried not to smile. His plan was working.

"Take him to the hospital wing Dumbledore he looks like he can't remember a thing," a voice that was clearly Professor McGonagall's said from somewhere above him. After that Harry blacked out again.

The next thing Harry sees is the hospital wing, he looked around and saw Dumbledore looking at him.

Harry turned to him and put on and innocent mask and asked, "Sir what happened? I don't remember anything from when I touched the cup."

Dumbledore looked at him his blue eyes twinkling with fake worry and said, "I was wondering the same thing. Just try and remember, My Boy."

Grumbling on the inside at the words 'my boy' Harry put up the fake memories for Dumbledore knowing he would try and look in his mind. When he knew Dumbledore saw what he made him see, he looked at him and said, "Sir, I still can't remember anything. I try and try but everything is blurry."

"Well my boy, I think that Tom obliviated you yesterday. Hopefully one day you will remember, but for now you need to be careful. He is back and will be after you. The express leaves tomorrow so start to pack. I will tell the rest of the students not to bring up what happened." Dumbledore said with fake worry, though you could see the haunting sense of manipulation deep in his eyes.

Right after he left the Minister came in. It was time to start the next part of his plan.

"Hello Minister how are you today?" Harry asked sweetly.

The Minister looked sadly at the boy in the bed, "Not so well Mr. Potter, and with what Dumbledore is saying, there will be a lot of trouble for me in the future."

"What is he saying Sir?" Harry asked innocently.

"Well, he is saying You-Know-Who is back on your word," The Minister said in a pensive tone.

"Really," Harry said, with a tone of question. "I told him that I did not remember anything from yesterday. But if he says that is what happened than I should believe him right? He has so much power over everything he has to be right wouldn't you agree Minister?"

"Mr. Potter I think you should not listen to him this time. We at the Ministry are right and we know that You-Know-Who is not back. Well here are your winnings. I will leave now so you should rest. Goodbye Mr. Potter."

"Goodbye Minister," Harry said, as the Minister left. 'This is easy,' he thought.

The next morning Harry and his so called friends got on the train. They knew to leave him alone so that he could try and remember what happened the night before, but the whole time Harry was thinking how great it was to have a father in his life again.


	4. Ending

Hi readers,

I want to inform you that I will not be writing anymore. Maybe one day I will start to write again but right now I just can't.

Last week I lost someone I have known for 12 years. He was a great person and was taken from this earth too soon. He was only 16, I feel like I lost all inspiration to my writing, without my friend I feel lost.

All I can do right now is finish high school and get a job. I am sorry if I disappoint anyone but I just can't do it anymore.

I am so sorry,

DaphneandBellatrixPotter


End file.
